Li-Rei and Zio
'Li-Rei and Zio Bell' ---- Li-Rei *Hybrid of human and mamodo 'Age' *14 'Appearance' *White spiky hair that goes shoulder length and lavender eyes but no mamodo markings. Wears a white shirt under a red vest and black pants with lavender color shoes, except for school where he wears his school uniform (no different from what Kiyo had to wear since it is the same school.) 'Personality' *He has a kind easy to get along personality like his parents, but in battle he is ready for anything. 'Info' *Son of Li-en and Wonrei, and grandson of Li-Akron. His only sibling is his baby sister Li-Xiao, who he plays with when ever she's awake. He tapped into his mamodo power when he was 4 through learning Kong Fu from his parents. Li-en and Wonrei moved to Momochi city before he was born where they had started a dojo to teach Kong Fu. Since then Li-Rei lived in Momochi City and went to Momochi middle school where his homeroom was with Kiyo Takamine. He met Zio on his way home, when Zio was in a middle of a unfair battle, because Zio had no partner at the time. Li-Rei knew about his mamodo heritage so when he heard about the battle he volunteer by asking to read Zio's book. Since then Zio lived with him. 'Abilities:' *Boren Shots fired through the fist *Regaruk Powers up the speed of the legs *Rerudo Glass Like shield *Go Boren One big blast through the fist that can attack and deflect. *Go Regaruk Strengthens Jumps and kicks *Gar Regaruk Increase the kick and speed by spinning like a drill doing damage *Go Rerudo A strong glass like shield. *Ganzu Boren Multiple powerful blast through the fist *Rao Dibauren Three tail tiger summon through Li-Rei's powers *Dio Regaruk (Attack) A stronger version of Gar Regaruk. *Raufou Dibauren (Ultimate Attack) Li-Rei summons a giant tiger claw that he controls with his hand to attack. *Gafou Dibauren (Ultimate Attack) Li-Rei summons a tiger's head to attack. *Goraiou Dibauren (Ultimate Attack) A stronger version of Rau Dibauren. 'Nature of Power Training' *Trains with Wonrei to increase his power along with his skills. Zio Bell 'Age' *6 'Appearance' *Blond hair with pink tips. Tia's eye color with Brpwn specks like Zatch's, with mamodo markings that goes all the way down from his eyes. He wears a red sweatshirt, indigo color pants and shoes. 'Personality' *He has a mixture of both his parents and is treated kindly by his friends. 'Info:' *Son of Zatch and Tia with no siblings. He's also grandson of King Bell, and nephew of Zeno and Leila. His cousin is Ace. Although he was consider weak because when ever he use one of his spells similar to Zatch's he mostly passes out, however he can fired any of his spells either from his hands or mouth considering that he also inherit some of Tia's spells. He escape home to stop the enemy mamodos from gaining the power for his father. Since Li-Rei's parents were friends of Zatch and Tia's they treat Zio as a friend as well as family. 'Nature of Power Training' *Zio uses yoga and meditation to increase the powers of his lightning/Shields, mostly during a thunderstorm to when there's lightning. Under Kiyo's supervision since he has answer-talk ability and was Zatch's human parter. 'Powers' *Lightning/Shield Others... 'Spell Book Color' *Red-Orange (Glowed Red) 'Spells...' #'Zaise:' (Attack) Orange lightning fired from Zio's mouth. (Almost like Zatch's Zaker) #'Shieldome': (Defense) Orange dome like shield with an electric charge that suround either Zio and those arround him or someone far away. Launch from Zio's hands. (Almost like Tia's Seioshi) #'Saiker: ' (Attack) A boomerang attack with an electric charge that explodes on contact, formed when Zio swipes his hands together. (almost like Tia's Saisu) #'Zaisword:' (Attack/Assist) Zio swipe his hand down forming electricity. He grabs it and it forms a Zaise with a handle as a sword. #'Jikerse:' (Restrict) An energy ball that fires from Zio's mouth that magnetize who ever it hits to metal like Zatch's Jikerdor #'Bao Zaise:' (Ultimate Attack) Zio summons a orange dragon from his mouth that engulfs everything in its path. Its actually the 2nd wander of the world Bao. #'Giga Zaise': (Super Attack) Stronger straiter Zaise fired from Zio's mouth focused to one point and penetrates most defense. (Like Zatch's Zakerga) #'Ra Seshield': (Defense) A disc like shield, like Tia's Ma Seshield, except any attack that hits it bounce back at the attacker with an electric charge like Zatch's Rashield. Forms when Zio's mouth. #'Saikerga:' (Supper Attack) Stronger version of Saiker that can cause more damage. #'Gigano Zaisword: '(Super attack) Zio slam his Zaisword down to the ground and an energy blast fired similar to Zaise comes from it. #'Saizaruk:' (Assist) red-orange lightning hit Zio's body and his natural speed and strength is increased 10 times for 30 seconds. No other spells can be launch while this spell is in use. #'Chaaru Zaise:' (Ultimate Attack) Ultimate Zaise fired from Zio's mouth that can destroy anything in its attack #'Teozaise:' (Super attack) Stronger version of Zaise, even stronger than Giga Zaise that does 3 times more damage fired from Zio's mouth. #'Giga Ra Shieldome:' (Defense) A shieldome formed from Zio's hand that surrounds the enemy instead. Any attacks launch inside will bounce back with an electric charge. #'Teosaiker:' (Super Attack) 3 times stronger version of Zio's Saiker formed just with one hand wiped down. #'Zaifojio:' (Recovery) Zaise fired from Zio's mouth but instead of doing damage it heals who ever it hits and recover enough strength from within for 1 or 2 spells. #'Baou Chaaru Disugurugu:' (Attack/Defense) Zio summons a giant Claw that is similar to the claw of Bao Zaise's that can crush everything in one swipe. It can also act as a shield and block most attacks and is strengthen by determination. It is controled by the movements of Zio's hand. #'Ganreizu Zaise:' (Supper Attack) Zio opens his mouth and multiple cannons appeared that can fire multiple Zaise. #'Due Zaisword:' (Attack/Assist) Zio swipe both his hands down and summon 2 Zaiswords that he can use at once. The handle can be attach at the end. #'Zaishield:' (Defense) Zio attach both handles of Due Zaisword and spins it rapidly forming a shield that can absorb attacks, it is canceled when Zio stop spinning it. #'Zaizem:' (Assist) Orange energy ball that gathers up electricity of the object. When an offensive spell is cast, the stored electricity explodes and increases the power of any of Zio's if multiple Zaizem are cast and stored in separate objects, an electric spell will be redirected to the closest object charged with a Zaizem and growing more powerful due to absorbing the previous Zaizem, especially useful if the enemy is charged as the attack will home in on them. Also known as "chain spell" (Like Zatch's Zakerzem) #'Shin Zaifojio: '''Burst of Lightning fires down hiting whoever is under it. Anyone hit is fully recover and their strength from within is returned to its maximum #'Shin Chaaru Bao Saikerga: '''Summons a colossal lightning dragon with multiple heads, spikes jutting out of its neck, and gigantic claws similar to that of Baou Chaaru Disugurugu The dragon heads proceed to basically devour the target with its humongous fangs, engulfing it with its claws. Zio's version of Zatch's Shin Beruwan Bao Zakerga